Touhou X Umineko Volume 1
by Mamewolf
Summary: Eve cross over of the Touhou and Umineko series


Touhou X Ryukushi07 arc

_**Chapter 1: Beginning**_

Page 1:

Kinzo: I don't have much time left, but before, I die,

I want to see her,

I want her to smile at me again

"Golden Witch", Beatrice.

Page 2:

Rain pours down near the hakurei shrine, There is a figure dressed in ornate clothing beneath a tree, zoom in to find that it is the youkai of boundaries, Yukari

Yukari stares up at the rain and smiles,

Yukari: looks like this is about to turn into a storm

Page 3:

She steps through a portal and then vanishes.

Page 4:

Cut's to a Battler riding in on the Ushiromiya yacht, As he approaches, he sees a Shinto shrine,

Page 5:

For the sake of the family meeting the prestigious ushiromiya family gathers at that place.

After 6 years apart, I finally rejoin them.

However,

Page 6:

Maria bad luck… Uuu…. Bad luck. Bad luck.

Page 7:

Little did I know, I was about to take part in the witch's game.

Page 8:

The Legend of that surrounds the island of Rokkenjima, the mistress of the island at night

Battler: This can't be real.

Page 9:

It was a blood stained myth.

The cursed gold of the Ushiromiya Family

And the epitaph of the witch

Page 10:

Beatrice, overlooking from the Ushiromiya Mansion,

Beatrice: *Cackles* Welcome Ushiromiya Battler to the new game board. 

Page 11:

A new game board has been set, the long awaited Touhou X Umineko Arc has begun.

Page 12:

The Dream from a distant past, the invitation to a distant land, the cursed mirror in the hakurei shrine.

Page 13:

Reimu: In my dreams, I see a mirror, a girl that looks just like me with white hair, her smile is like my own but when I stare into her eyes I only see a deep sadness, who is this?

Page 14:

Reimu lifts a hand above her eyes and slowly gets up

Page 15:

Uwwwwwaaaaa! I'm going to be late!

It's the annual blossom viewing festival and everyone from Gensokyo has arrived.

Page 16:

Everyone around drinking the oni's endless sake

Page 17:

At the stroke of midnight, at the height of the full moon, the cursed mirror in the hakurei shrine shatters, Reimui has a heart attack and drops into a state of statis.

Page 18:

Reimui dreams that she is being pulled through the mirror.

Page 19:

Another Page of Reimu being pulled through the looking glass

Page 20: A picture of Berkastel drinking tea

Page 21: Welcome Hakurei Reimui, to the Island of Rokkenjima, I hope you enjoy your stay.

An epic battle is about to unfold, magic as you have never seen is about to be unleashed in the Mugen Universe.

Page 22:

A picture of Remui Sleeping holding the cursed mirror, on a mattress

Subtext Touhou X Umineko Arc: Chapter 1

Toki Hakurei: Reimu… Reimu…. Neh,…. Reimu!

Lightning flashes rain drops heavily outside and reimui wakes up in a room that she has never seen before.

Page 23:

On the floor next to her bed lies the cursed mirror, her reflection is distorted in it.

Page 24:

She walks out under the small shrine archway, and looks down at the crashing waves

Page 25:

She looks up and is greeted by the stake sisters floating in the sky.

Page 26:

Fight scene

Page 27:

Battler looking up into the windy sky, based on the first chapter of Umineko no naku koro ni. He stares up into the harsh rain, in the rose garden there is a mysterious figure carrying an umbrella, this mysterious figure turns out to be none other than Beatrice, the golden witch.

She stares at the camera, and smiles

Close up of chesire cat smile

She disappears in a flash of golden butterflies

Page 28:

Cut back to Reimu fighting the Stake sisters

Page 29:

Bernkastel:

There is an evil witch that controls this island, a rival of mine is backing her, an stubborn little girl her name is Lamdadelta.

You were chosen, no you were brought here through pre-destiny as my chesspiece, to counter this evil witch.

Do not be mistaken, I am not your ally, this is merely a game that I do not intend to lose

Do not disappoint me Hakurei Reimu

Hakurei Reimu disappears in a gust of smoke.

Page 30:

Bernkastel smiles an evil smile, remember the outcome has already been chosen

Page 31:

Reimu summons a swarm of Hakurei Amulets and creates a border trapping the stake sisters.

Page 32:

The stake sisters look have stunned expressions on their faces, just then Beatrice the golden witch uses her magic to get them out of harm's way.

Page 33:

Reimu looks up to find Beatrice staring down at her laughing.

Page 34:

Beatrice Summons the stake sisters again, they come back, and turn into stakes

Page 35:

Reimu takes wing and flies, she dodges the stake for quite a while but is eventually overwhelmed, she looks up as she see's Beatrice smiling.

Page 36: Beatrice summons a large magic circle the force of which knocks reimu back, she falls towards the earth

Page 37:

Reimu is impaled.

Page 38:

Beatrice standing over Reimu

Reimu struggles but pulls the stakes out

Page 39:

Beatrice gets ready for one final attack

Page 40:

Reimu teleports and appears behind Beatrice,

Beatrice turns to look

Page 41:

Reimu Drop prepares for a drop kick

Beatrice looks at Reimu stunned

Page 42:

Renove stops Reimu's kick with a barrier

Page 43:

Reimu's stunned expression

Renove's Serious Expression

Reimu lands quietly on the floor

Page 44:

Beatrice: Huff, Huff,

Renove: Well, this was fun see you again

Both:

Beatrice: Still panting, Hakurei

Renove: Reimu

Page 45:

Vanish as laughs penetrate the air.

Page 46:

Reimu looking up at where Beatrice previously was, a frustrated expression on her face.

Page 47:

Something suddenly comes over Reimu, and she gags up blood

Page 48:

Reimu lying on the floor bleeding,

Page 49:

Her eyes slowly shut.

Page 50: Reimu lying unconscious on the floor

Page 51:

A picture of Golden Butterflies

And Beatrice smiling

Page 52:

Ushiromiya Battler standing before the Ushiromiya mansion

_**Chapter 2: The Trial of the Oni-Child**_

Page 1:

Title Page: The Trial of the Oni-Child

Page 2:

Chibi of Ibuki Suika in the gallows, crying

Page 3:

Suika in handcuffs yelling, "Sakuya!"

Page 4:

Suika:

Why am I tied up like this,

Chibi on the verge of cry

Suika:

I haven't done anything

Suika:

I don't have the means, I don't have the motive and Hakurei Reimu is my friend

Suika:

I even helped her set up for the cherry blossom festival.

Page 5:

Sakuya Izakoi: You!

(Suika) Caught by surprise

(Sakuya) smiling a false smile

Sakuya:

Your means, You help set up for the Cherry Blossom viewing party, you had full access to the sake the whole time. You watched over the oni's special sake created by the top grade sake worm, when Reimu appeared to get sake, you slipped something in her drink. This is what caused the heart attack and the stasis. As to why no one else's heart failed, is because you slipped this into her drink sometime when you were talking, it was a special type of poison that would not activate until sometime later.

Suika:

Okay…. Eh… But, then, what would my motive be.

Sakuya:

Your motive? Ah yes, there are various motives why you specifically would have been the culprit first of all, you are the only person that Reimu has ever lost a spell battle to in all of Gensokyo. Therefore, in order to prevent her from winning against you

Suika:

But I'm Reimu's friend!

Sakuya:

You say you're Reimu's friend but you could have been plotting against her all along.

Suika:

Couldn't you say that about anyone in Gensokyo

Sakuya:

Then how about this

Page 6:

Sakuya lifts a finger and In a moment surrounds Suika in a barrage of knives frozen by time space.

Page 7:

Sakuya:

I know that you are unaffected by my time magic, in fact you could probably move about frozen time-space as easily as I can, however, your surrounding are still effected. Tell me did you or did you not kill Reimu Hakurei. I'll give you three seconds.

Suika rapidly shaking her head

Sakuya:

Three! Two! One!

Page 8:

Aiyeeeeee!

Page 9:

Crows fly away from the forest of Magic

Page 10:

Suika Pretending to be in pain

Blood drips from her lips

Page 11:

Her eyes slowly close

Page 12:

Suika fainting falls limp on the ground.

Page 13:

Suika: Not!

Suika: Bleh…

Page 14: All the knives fall to the ground

Page 15:

Uses her massive strength to burst out of the gallows.

Page 16:

Yahoo! Did you think that that little contraption could hold me

Page 17:

Burst through a brick wall keeps running and running and running

Page 18:

Yahoo! Runs through a loop cycle

Sakuya still smiling: How long do you plan on doing this? Are you done gloating?

Page 19:

You know I may not be the cause of this but I know what is.

Suika laying down

However, it isn't a person more the results of a phenomenon

Page 20:

Suika pointing a finger at the panel

Say, haven't you ever wondered about the history of the Hakurei Shrine?

_**Chapter 3: Welcome to Rokkenjima**_

Page 1:

Cuts back to the blackness of the night on the island of Rokkenjima.

Page 2:

Narrator: On the Island of Rokkenjima, an annual meeting.

The seagulls did not appear this year

They will come back with the passing of the storm and the police are able to arrive

Page 3: Welcome to Rokkenjima

Page 4:

Natsuhi defending krauss

Eva, hides her face behind her fan, she smiles.

Page 5:

Close up of Eva's face

Natsuhi, stunned expression, heart beats

Natsuhi, her hands hiding her face.

Natsuhi screaming

Page 6:

Grandfather in his study, smiling back at Natsuhi

Natsuhi's stunned expression

Page 7:

Close up of Natsuhi crying in the guest room and visiting Kinzo

Watches as she passes Eva down the stairs as they lock eyes

Page 8:

Natsuhi feeling her heart, the emblem of the one winged eagle.

Page 9:

Battler in his room against the window looking at the down pour, smashing his fist against the window.

Page 10:

Close up of Battler's face, an obvious expression of distain.

The Ushiromiya Family gathers here for the annual family meeting,

It's strange, my grand-father isn't even dead and they are already dividing up his assets

The gold he received from his beloved so many years ago, ten tons of legendary gold,

the cursed gold of the endless witch

Beatrice, the Golden.

The Adults talked until the next day.

By that time, I had already fallen asleep

Page 11:

It was not until the next day that we would find that tragedy would begin to be unwound.

(Shows the bodies found in the shack scrawled with the same inscription)

Page 12:

It was not until then, that any of us believed in witches

Page 13

But, in the midst of this tragedy, we continued looking for an answer, until only a group of us remained. Led by Natsuhi-oba, bravely she stepped forward to face the golden witch. Calling out her name

Natsuhi: Beatrice!

All we heard then was an evil cackle.

Finally we had reached the last of the twilights, none would be left alive, Beatrice the golden was about to revive,

Page 14:

Battler looking up towards a figure of Beatrice the Golden witch, Staring down at him, just as she was about to attack, Hakurei Reimu appears and deflects the stake sister's attack

Page 15:

Battler(Stunned): Who… who… are you?

Reimu: My name is Hakurei Reimu, I was sent by the Witch of Miracles, Bernkastel to protect, her chess piece Ushiromiya Battler-kun.

Page 16: Reimu slams a talisman onto the floor

Page 17: A bright light eminates as Battler shields his eyes

Page 18:

In a flash we disappeared from that place. Leaving behind nothing but a trail of smoke.

Page 19:

Battler: Eventhough, I had escaped I could still hear them screaming in pain, I could still see the dead bodies, Father, Mother, Natsuhi-oba san, Kanon, Shannon, Jessica, but the person I missed most of all was my cousin Maria.

Page 20:

Battler (waking up from a dream kneeling before Reimu): You… you said you're name was Reimu, Reimu Hakurei:

Reimu

Take me back there, my family is there

Page 21:

Reimu (looks away): I'm sorry I cannot

She closes her eyes and hangs her head in shame.

Page 22:

Reimu: In your current state you'd only end up dead.

It's a miracle that even I survived

Battler (looking up while grabbing Reimu's garb): My family is dead.

Page 23:

Reimu: Battler I…

Battler looks at Reimu with a furiousness

Page 24:

Reimu (shows a stunned expression): picks herself up and promptly walks off.

Page 25:

Battler( on the floor crying): Damn it! Damn it all! If I had never come here to this island, if we didn't come here to begin with then none of this would have ever happened. If I had stayed home with Ange

If I had stayed home with Ange

If I had stayed home with Ange

Page 26:

Battler(a close up of his eye, speed lines):

Ange!

My little Sister

Ange!

Tears well up in Battler's eyes

Page 27:

Battler sees that he had pounded the marble floor so hard that he had caused his fist to bleed.

Page 28:

Battler: Golden Witch Beatrice!

He punches a large gap through the floor of purgatory.

Page 29:

Battler: For the sake of my family for, the sake of my little sister, I swear I'll win this game! Beatrice, I swear I'll kill you!

Page 30:

I swear I'll kill… you…!

Page 31:

Beatrice appears, from the floor in a flurry of golden butterflies, she appears to rise from it.

Page 32:

Battler on the ground steering up at the towering Beatrice

Page 33:

Beatrice: Kya ha… ha… ha…

Spreading her arms laughing

34:

Just try and kill me Ushiromiya Battler

35:

Throughout the Ushiromiya Mansion Beatrice's Cruel laughter can be heard. The first move has been made

_**Chapter 4: Conversations with the Border Youkai**_

Page 1:

A zoomed out shot of Marissa

Marissa: Reimu…

We've been through so much

Together,

We were the best of friends in all of Gensokyo, and the bitterest of rivals

Marissa: Together, We've saved Gensokyo countless times, and we made so many good friends

Marissa:

However, there that night you dropped dead.

Page 2:

I think I finally know how Alice feels, to become a witch you are cursed to live forever

As you see you friends grow old, wither and die. Sometimes, I wonder, how she can be so happy.

Page 3:

The magician of misty rain, Marissa Kirisame

Page 4:

Marissa visits the Hakurei Shrine to pay her respects, as a way to honor her deceased friend Reimu however standing there before the Hakurei Shrine she sees

Page 5:

Sakuya, maid of the scarlet devil

Page 6:

Shows, a chibi of Marissa and Sakuya sitting next to each other Marissa is obviously in sitting down in despair,

Sakuya whispers something in Marissa's ear

Three dots appear in the background

Steamlines appear above Marissa's head

Page 7:

What the hell Reimu! You're not dead!

How dare you do this to me!

Page 8:

Marissa: Come on let's go Sakuya, we're going to seek out that one other person who can cross boundaries

We're going to see "that" person

Her name , Yukari Yakumo!

Page 9:

So Marissa and Sakuya went about "questioning" their friends about the where abouts of Yukari

Sakuya (chibi): by questioning we mean beating them up.

Page 10:

Marissa: Sigh, we've scoped out the usual trouble makers, even that vampire.

Sakuya:

Yes, my mistress has been most displeased with me

It seems that where ever she is she does not want to be found.

Page 11:

Boom!

Yukari appears behind them a stern expression on her face

In subtext, Youkai of Boundaries, Yukari Yakumo

Page 12:

Sakuya and Marissa both turn to face her

Page 13:

They both run away screaming

But, Yukari uses her powers of the boundary

They both run directly into it

Pop out and crash into yukari

Page 14:

Marissa: She didn't have to hit us that hard

Sakuya: Smiling, you said it that was cruel.

Yukari: As long as both of you learned your lesson.

Marissa: Oh, that's right Yukari, there's been something we've been meaning to ask you

Page 15:

Marissa Frenzied

Marissa: Can you open a gap, a portal to where our friend is

Yukari: …

Yukari (drinking tea):…

Yukari (continues drinking):… (Marrisa becomes pissed)

Marissa tosses Marissa's tea tray.

Yukari(angry): …

Page 16

Yukari (smiling): Sure!

Snaps

She opens a gap underneath Marissa and Sakuya

Page 17:

Marissa and Sakuya fall out of the sky.

With that, the awkward pair of heroines, Marissa and Sakuya arrive on Rokkenjima

Page 18:

Black background and text

Reimu

The one person

Whom I cared most deeply about

I'll see you soon.

_**Chapter 5: Family reunion**_

Page 1:

Battler:

In a flash I returned to that place, my friends and family were alive

My head hurt and I only vaguely remember what had happened

So I felt happy, happy that they were all alive

However, that strange chill, the strangeness of their eyes, the façade of their smiles,

Page 2:

That made my blood cold.

Page 3:

Behind their smiling faces,

Behind their kind eyes and welcoming smiles

I couldn't help but feel

Hostility.

Page 4:

Out of all them Maria came forth, her hair draped over her face.

Battler reaches a hand out to pat Maria's head,

Battler hugs, Maria

Maria: Uuuuuu… Battler-kun

Believe, in Beatrice Believe in the Golden Land.

A harsh wind blows.

Page 5:

Blackground and outline of battler hugging maria

All: Believe in Beatrice. Believe. Believe in Beatrice. Believe. Believe in Beeeeeaaaaaatrice!

Page 6:

Battler: Speed lines to his eyes,

NO!

Page 7:

Maria: What's the matter Battler-kun

Why?

Why won't you believe in Beatrice?

George: Surely there couldn't be a human culprit, a human couldn't cause such as tragedy.

Jessica: I mean, the methods used were impossible, it could have only been done through the use of magic.

Rudolf (Battler's father): It's so much simpler to believe in witches.

Page 8:

Battler: Even if you say so there's no way, that I could believe in such a cruel witch.

Page 9:

Maria: But, without belief,

I'll

DIIIIIEEEE!

(Evil Chesire Cat smile)

Page 10:

Maria's face becomes twisted as it returns to a corpse

Laughs resonate all over

Page 11:

Everyone in the room returned to corpses

And amongst the violence and the destruction

She arose laughing

Page 12:

Oh… Battler, kya… ha… ha… ha…

Does your family dying mean nothing to you?

Do you really hate them that much?

Just accept magic, accept defeat, and you'll all be happy, you'll all join me in the golden land.

Page 13:

Even if that's so I could never accept a witch as cruel as you

(Plus, there's someone at home, waiting for me)

So I could never stay here, I will never enter the "golden land"

I'll defeat you with whatever power I possess, because, I am the grand-son of kinzo ushiromiya.

I'll never join you in that endless death.

Page 14:

Bring on your games Beatrice the Golden, I accept your challenge

Page 15:

Kya… ha… ha… my such strong resolve, I'll see just how long it takes

For me to break it.

Page 16:

Prove it, that I Beatrice, the Golden do not exist that's the only thing that can kill the great endless witch.

Page 17:

Let's return to Rokkenjima of 2 days prior

A storm cloud gather's at the point where Beatrice points her wand

Battler shields himself against the oncoming light,

Page 18:

Before, I knew it I was back on the island. My family was there with me at the banquet on the night of the first day.

Page 19:

With the twilights yet to unfold

_**Chapter 6: The Witch's hand**_

Page 1:

Beatrice returns to Purgatory in a flash of golden butterflies,

Her head in her hands,

Renove: What seems to be troubling you mistress Beatrice,

Beatrice smirks

Beatrice keh… heh… heh… kya… ha… ha… ha…

Beatrice:

This kid, has me trapped, he knows that I cannot become a real witch, he inherently knows how to kill me. This is the first time I've ever faced down anyone with this kind of ability.

Battler Ushiromiya

The Grandson of Kinzo, the summoner Goldsmith

Page 4:

Beatrice (eyeing the ring that was given back by kinzo):

That boy, I remember long ago you used to be like that

Page 5:

Long ago, Ushiromiya Kinzo

Page 6:

Beatrice suddenly feels someone is hiding in the shadows,

How long do you intend on hiding there, Witch of Certainty Lambdadelta?

An evil grin emerges from the shadows

Page 7:

Sitting there is the great witch Lambdadelta

Page 8:

Lamdadelta

Honestly, I don't know why you're going so easy on him

Do you take pity on him, Or are you just simply bored

Page 9:

Lamdadelta:

Or could it be that you, "love him"?

Smirks,

Beatrice clenches her fist and grits her teeth

Page 10

Lambdadelta grabs Beatrice's corset, drawing her in close

Lambdadelta smiles

Beatrice is stunned

Page 11:

That's it isn't it?

You…? Love…? Him…?

Page 12:

Kya…ha…ha…ha…

Page 13:

Lambdadelta:

A witch and a mortal, how lovely.

I have nothing against him but I need you to kill him

Beatrice shocked Expression,

You don't want you do you, even I am not that cruel

But, don't you want to keep him here on this island?

Don't you want to become a real witch

then there is something I need you to do

Page 14:

There is a little girl lost here in the flower garden, a ghost from the Ushiromiya's past, a childhood friend of the oldest daughter, Eva Ushiromiya

Page 15:

If you do this for me I give you power worthy of one called the "Golden Witch."

Page 16:

Maybe, you'll even be able to get rid of that little annoyance

The shrine maiden

Page 17-18: Beatrice remembering her defeat at Reimu's Hands

Page 19: Black Background, lambdadelta disappears leaving Beatrice standing up alone in that room.

Page 20:

Lambdadelta:

Do not forget your one and only purpose in this game, ensnare Ushiromiya Battler, make this a nightmare from which he can never wake. That is the only reason you exist.

Page 21:

Lambdadelta:

Battler Ushiromiya must never leave this island of Rokkenjima.

Beatrice body slumping on the floor.

Lambdadelta:

You must destroy him, and trap his soul within the golden land.

Page 22:

He'll never escape,

As the witch of certainty I'll make sure that,

"that"

Certainly will not occur.

_**Chapter 7: Inner Demons**_

Page 1:

Beatrice: Hello, there little one do not be afraid.

Eva: Who… Who… are you?

Beatrice: I am the master of this island, pleased to me you, my name is the golden witch, Beatrice.

Eva: That day in the rose garden my life changed forever.

Eva: I was so happy back then.

Page 2:

The wounded soul of Eva Ushiromiya, a childhood dream lost to adulthood. The childhood self left behind.

Page 3:

Eva Ushiromiya lying awake the morning of the second day in her bed staring up at the ceiling

Eva:

It was foolish of me to think that I could ever inherit the fortune. But, still somewhere I still believe, that father's rightful heir should be me.

Page 4:

Eva:

Back then, I wanted nothing more than to one day become the next head of Ushiromiya

However, one day father,

Picture of Kinzo Ushiromiya yelling

Young Eva Ushiromiya backed into a corner,

Page 5:

Young Eva alone in her room. Crying screaming,

Eva: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Eva: That was the first time I had ever met the great lady Beatrice.

Page 6:

And my other self, the witch Eva-Beatrice. Together, with me and myself, I thought that we could be happy. As I grew up I slowly forgot about her, about the promise, I made to her I wonder why I remember now. Everytime, I come to Rokkenjima.

Page 7:

I can remember that promise,

Eva-Beatrice: "someday you and I will become the next head of Ushiromiya. I'll make that happen with the magic that lady Beatrice has given me."

So let's try hard until that day

Page 8:

That day I felt as if this dream was something I could really accomplish, that if I tried hard someday I could succeed.

Page 9:

Then one day, all that changed.

Page 10:

Kinzo: In that regard, you as my daughter have failed. Women should know their place!

Page 11:

Father, what are you saying, I… don't understand

Page 12:

As I wept, I realized it. I could never become the next head.

Page 13:

That's when I understood, eventhough my older brother was lazy and incompetent, even though I could have served so much better as my father's successor

I could never become the next head of the Ushiromiya Family.

Because I was female

Because I was a women

Because I was born a women

Page 14:

It was then that I realized

Despite, my noble goals, despite my strong ideals, despite all my sacrifice on behalf of my father, I could never become the next head.

Just because I was born a women.

Page 15:

Even though, I made that promise, to my friend, no, to myself,

That's when I had truly begun to believe that "magic" was empty

Page 16:

Now that I think about it she was probably nothing more than a childhood delusion.

Nothing more

Page 17:

Remember me… Remember me…. Remember ME!

Page 18:

The young witch Eva appears before the grown Eva Ushiromiya

Page 19:

Remember Me! Eva Ushiromiya.

Page 20:

A ghost from a past. The Key to a Forbidden Future.

Page 21:

What does the former Eva Ushiromiya hope to accomplish in this tale of fantasy and fate?

_**Extra Chapter 1: George X Shannon**_

Page 1:

Shannon: George, ever since I was young, I've always thought that you were kind of cute.

Shannon: Walks by the main room pushing a cart

In her mind she remembers the aquarium that George had taken her to.

But I shouldn't have such lofty dreams

They don't suit me after all

I am just furniture.

Page 2:

A servant should never disobey her master, she should never go against her orders, she should oblige, smile and be obedient to the requests of her masters. That is a servant's duty.

Page 3:

However,

Lately,

when I look at him,

when he smiles at me,

sometimes I forget

and want to be human

Page 4:

When I'm with him, I feel like I am truly happy.

Page 5:

George-kun

I…

I…

Love you.

Page 6:

If I am just furniture,

Why was I given a heart that can feel?

Oftentimes, when I think about him it hurts, it feels like my heart is breaking

Page 7:

Why must I be the only one to endure such pain?

Page 8:

Why was I born as furniture?

Page 9:

Everytime I see him I realize that our Forbidden Love can never be.

Page 10:

Beatrice-sama, I beg of you

Page 11:

Please, Let me be human.

Page 12:

Thunder claps, and can be seen from the window of the main room

Golden butterflies appear gathering around

The portrait of the Golden Witch Beatrice

Page 13:

I want to be human.

Page 14:

Lady Beatrice, I've already done what you've asked

So please let me be human.

_**Extra chapter 2: Jessica and Kanon**_

Page 1:

Kanon:

A furniture should never fall in love with a human,

However, sister you are not alone,

So don't cry anymore

Don't cry my dear sister

Don't cry

Page 2:

Shannon Drying her tears

Page 3:

Even though we are just furniture.

Page 4:

Shannon looking up at Kanon

Kanon: I've always believed that love can reach beyond such boundaries

Page 5:

Shannon: That was the first time that my brother, the head servant of the Ushiromiya estate told me about his love for one of the Ushiromiya family.

Page 6:

However, we must protect our masters that is the sole purpose and duty of furniture.

We must serve this household until the day we die

Never taking for our own gain.

Page 7:

As furniture our sole duty is to protect the main household until the day we die. We must never submit ourselves to temptation.

Shannon thinking about the deal she made with Beatrice.

Page 8:

Among all of the Ushiromiya family, there is someone whom I want to protect most of all,

That girl that we've known for a long time,

The daughter of the head household

Page 9:

Jessica Ushiromiya,

Page 10:

If I died protecting her,

I would have felt that my life was worth something

Even if I am just furniture.

Page 11:

Jessica, my brother has always loved, you.

Eventhough, I promised him I wouldn't tell

Page 12:

Eventhough my lips must stay silent, I want to convey it with all of my heart, I want to convey this message for him

Page 13:

Because, I also love my brother

I also love kanon.

Page 14:

I would do anything to make him happy.

Page 15:

We'll always be as one until the day we die.


End file.
